Insane Torture!
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: Out of complete and utter boredom, I myself have decided to jump on the bandwagon also. Here is a torture fic, with My own created characters also. Anyway, ENJOY! review please. BACK UP!
1. Chapter 1

Insane Torture!

**I do not own Invader Zim, I do own Misty, Rose, and Vanessa.**

**Such Horrible Things starts playing. Green curtain rises to find seven victims duct-taped to chairs. (Yes, I am that evil.) Two figures are seen in the back ground.**

**One looks up and jumps, then runs to turn on the lights.**

"Hello, and welcome to Insane Torture! I am your host, Invader Misty! My nickname is Invader M."

(Another, taller, figure steps up.)

"And I am your co-host, Nny!" *Cheering heard from back of room*

*Light shines on Victims*

**Dib: "**What the? Where are we?"

**Zim: **"Release the almighty ZIM, at once!"

**Invader M and Nny: "**SHUT UP!"

*Zim closes his mouth*

**Tak: **"What the f*ck am I doing here?"

**Red:** "I'd like to ask the same question."

**Invader M: **"You all are on Insane Torture, a dare-type show where the insane and rabid fans dare you to do stuff, or ask you questions."

**Red: **"Another one?"

*Misty and Rose blink. Vanessa giggles.*

*Rabid Gir fans realize Vanessa's a cute SIR, and start cooing at her*

**Nny: **"Yes, another one."

**Dib: **"Is Nny part of this one too?"

**Invader M: **"Yes." *grins evilly at Nny*

**Tak: **"Why isn't he duct-taped then?"

**Invader M: **"For mine in everyone else's safety, Nny is not tied up."

*everyone understands and nods*

**Nny: **"Since we have no mail yet, it shall be a short episode." *blinks* "Excuse me."

**Red: **"Where is he going?"

**Misty: **"Probably going to paint his bloody wall."

**Invader M: **"He'll return, trust me."

**Music starts, curtain closes. Rabid fans scream.**

_A/N: Shoort chapter! Guess what? No morez till you review with your requests! Hehehe yes, I am evil, and insane._


	2. Chapter 2

**Insane Torture**

** I do not own Invader Zim**

** Such Horrible Things starts playing. Curtain rises. Invader M and Nny step up.**

**Invader M: **"Welcome back to Insane Torture!" *fans scream*

**Nny: "**We will only be allowing 6 letters each episode, and we already have 6 tonight, so let's get started!"

*Victims groan. Nny turns and narrows his eyes. They shut up*

**Invader M: "**First up, GazmRules!"

**GazmRules:** "Red: Why's his name Red?'

**Red: "**Because…because… cuz' my eyes are red!"

**GazmRules: **"I like Red…he's cool… and according to…uh… I forgot what it's called… wow, that's sad. I forgot the name of the story I made that I was trying to remember, and what am I typing? Well, according to my story, he's a really good singer. SO I DARE RED TO SING DO YOU LIKE WAFFELS! *evil laughter*

**Invader M: **"Heh, well Red, you heard her, go sing your song."

**Red: **"Are you kidding? I'm not going to sing!"

**Invader M: **"Well, then maybe you need to speak with human resources?"

*Nny turns and grins evilly at Red*

**Red: ***nervous laugh* "Yay, singing."

(Invader M unties Red, who walks to front of stage as music starts)

**Red: **"Do you like waffles?

Yea, we like waffles.

Do you like pancakes?

Yea we like pancakes.

Do you like French toast?

Yea we like French toast!

Dodododo,

Can't wait to get a mouthful!

WAFFLES!

WAFFLES!

WAFFLES!

Dodododo

Can't wait to get a mouthful!

Do you like waffles?

Yea we like waffles!

Do you like pancakes?

Yea we like pancakes!

Do you like French toast?

Yea we like French toast!

Dodododo,

Can't wait to get a mouthful!

(Invader M and Nny get off the floor, laughing like crazy)

**Nny: **"That was so God damn funny!"

**Red: **"Yea, yea, yea, whatever."

*Red sits back down grumbling*

**Zim and Tak: **"You have insulted my tallest! You shall pay!"

**Invader M: **"Ok, next is Randomperson! Nny! Go get Gir, and Purple tallest!"

(Nny nods and creeps out the door, returning later with a squealing robot, and the tallest Purple.)

**Randomperson: **helloooooo peoples! it is I! dontcha just luv me? hehe *coughs*

and now its time for silly songs with IZ characters. The part of the show  
where randomperson is so incredibly tired, she just publicly humiliates  
everyone by making them sing a universally broadcasted silly song.

Today we have: the hairbrush song hehehe

Tak: you will be playing the announcer.

**Tak: ***glances a Nny who grins back* "Yay."

GIR: you will play pa grape

Zim: junior asparagus, deal with it

Tallest red: bob the tomato

Tallest Purple and Dib: Larry and the large-headed-peach-with-hair  
respectively, here are your towels. YES TOWELS!

Bye now! I will be watching, along with EVERYONE ELSE IN THE  
UNIVERSE!(including the resisty ;)

P.S. if you refuse to do the dare, you will face THE DOGS! *points at two  
hellhound looking things seen in many other stories. dramatic music plays* da  
dogs want to EAT YOUR FLESH!

(Invader M and Nny untie all the characters. Invader M snapped her fingers, and a force field thingy appeared.)

**Tak: **"Our curtain opens as Larry, having just finished his morning  
bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Larry cries out  
.."

**Purple: **"Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh, where,  
oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh,  
where oh, where ... is my hairbrush?"

**Tak: **"Having heard his cry, Pa Grape enters the scene. Shocked and  
slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Pa regains his  
composure and reports ..."

**GIR: ****"**I think I saw a hairbrush back there!"

**Purple: **"Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back  
there, back there, oh, where, back there, oh, where, oh, where, back  
there, back there, back there ... is my hairbrush?"

**Tak:** "Having heard his joyous proclamation, Junior Asparagus enters  
the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a  
towel, Junior regains his composure and comments ..."

**Zim: **"Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair!"

**Tak:** "Larry is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him.  
No hair? What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become  
of his hairbrush? Larry wonders ..."

**Purple:** "No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no  
hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where back there, no hair  
.. for my hairbrush."

**Tak: **"Having heard his wonderings, Bob the Tomato enters the scene.  
Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Larry in a towel, Bob  
regains his composure and confesses** ..."**

**Red:** "Larry, that old hairbrush of yours ... Well, you never use it, you  
don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry ... I didn't know. But I gave  
it to the Peach - 'cause he's got hair!"

**Tak:** "Feeling a deep sense of loss, Larry stumbles back and laments  
.."

**Purple:** "Not fair! Oh, my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not  
fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, no hair, not fair, not  
fair, not fair! My little hairbrush!"

**Tak:** "Having heard his lament, the Peach enters the scene. Himself  
in a towel, both Larry and the Peach are shocked and slightly  
embarrassed at the sight of each other. But recognizing Larry's  
generosity, the Peach is thankful ..."

**Dib:** "Thanks for the hairbrush."

**Tak:** "Yes, good has been done here. The Peach exits the scene.  
Larry smiles, but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the  
hairbrush, calls out ..."

**Purple: **"Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my poor hairbrush. Take  
care, take care, don't dare not care. Take care. Nice hair. No fair.  
Take care, take care ... of my hairbrush."

**Tak:** "The end"

(Invader M steps up, using Nny for support- both of them laughing)

**Invader M: **"Okay, *breath* okay, next is…uh…"

**Nny: **"Animecookiefairy."

**Invader M: **"Right, go get Gaz."

(Nny stalks out the door, returning dragging Gaz on a 18 foot rope behind him. She was screaming.)

**Gaz: "**Come here, so I can end your miserable, game ruining life!"

(Nny turns around and sticks his tongue out at her. He throws her on the stage)

**Invader M: **"Okay, animecookiefairy!"

**Animecookiefairy: **"Gaz: you have to watch me beat all your high scores on all your video games or  
I flush them down the giant golden toilet."

(Gaz's eye twitches. Nny ties her to a chair, and tapes her eyes open)

**(**Animecookiefairy sits in front of Gaz, and starts playing. Gaz screams)

*Invader M snaps her fingers, and a sound proof bubble appears over Gaz and animecookiefairy.*

**Invader M: **"Next is Peacewalker Lyn."

**Peacewalker Lyn: **Misty: Can we ask you, too?

**Misty and Invader Misty: **"Yes."

Zim: When did you realize you're a big screw up? And don't say you're not.

(Zim closes his mouth.)

Dib: EEEEEEEK! ~Hugs and gives ice cream~

**Dib: ***with mouth full* "Mmm. Ai wike thiff pursen."

(Animecookiefairy tries to take some, but Dib snatches it away.)

Nny: How long have you been torturing A-holes?

**Nny: **"As long as I can freakin remember."

Red: SCREW YOU! ~Throws water balloon at Red~

Pur: SCREW YOU! ~Throws water balloon at Pur~ 

**Red and Pur: **"IT BUUUUURNSS!"

Tak: YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE! (Sorry, I'm completely insane today.) How are  
you planning on destroying Zim? Can I help? PLEASE! I hate that idiot!

**Tak: "**Oh my God, I love her! Yes you may help. No, I am not after your "Robot Bee."

**Rose: **"Don't forget about me, Misty, and Vanessa! We're here too!"

Everyone: What's your favorite IZ pairing?

**Everyone on stage: "**NONE!"

(Rabid IZ pairing fans scream)

**Nny: **"Next is MoonToy!"

**Dib and Zim: **"NOOOO!"

**MoonToy: **Ooohhhh I got one :) Dib I dare you to make out with Zimmy for an hour and  
then be with him forever

**Invader M: "**Nny!" (Nny grins, ties Dib and Zim together, and drags them into a back room. Screaming can be heard.) "I'm sorry, MoonToy, they cannot be together forever, Jhonen Vasques and I will not allow it!"

(Dib and Zim return an hour later, scrubbing their tongues with soap.)

*MoonToy sighs and continues*

**MoonToy: **And Zim I dare you to not kill dib and when you take  
over the world( with my help of course:)) let him live and now make him a PAK  
sooo ZaDr will live forever yaaayyyy :) *Dib and Zim gag*

And Pur and Red I dare you to kill each other :) how dare you do that to Zimmy :(

**Invader M: **"Sorry gotta keep it rated T"

**MoonToy: **Ok, every one else gets a cookie  
:) =^*^=

*MoonToy gives everyone besides the Tallest a cookie*

**Red and Pur: **"OH COME ON! Why don't we have any fans?"

(small group in back of room screams)

**Nny: **"You have a small group of fans. Small."

**Invader M: "**Last for tonight, is Invader NAV!"

**Invader Nav: **SWEET, NNY's here! You rule, keep killin people! Just not DIB!

DIB: *runs over, hugs, kisses on cheek* you are so cute! * gives cookie* anyone ever tell you look kinda like NNY? * kisses again*

**Dib: ***noms cookie* "I like her too! Yes some people have told me that I look like Nny."

(Invader M grins)

**Invader NAV: **ZIM: I want you to dance the carmalldansan! * evil laugh*

**Zim: **"NEVER AGAIN!"

**Invader M: **"Nny? You still got the mind control thingy?"

(Nny grins, and shoots Zim, who turns into an anime character and starts dancing.)

**Dib: **"That image will haunt me."

**Purple: "**Anime definitely does NOT belong in our world."

**Invader NAV: **GAZ: I wonder who would win if you and NNY had an epic battle?

**Invader M:** "Well, Gaz is busy being tortured, and we'd rather not find out at this time."

**Invader NAV: **TAK: were is MIMI?

**Nny: "**Oh, yeah." *snaps fingers and MIMI falls through ceiling*

**Invader NAV: **RED: I DON'T LIKE YOU! * throws watter balloon* BURN!

**Red: **"AHHHH! IT BUURNNS!"

**Invader NAV: **PURPLE: your pretty cool! WHOO, smoke machines!

**Purple: **"YES!" *to Red, still burning by the way* "TOLD YOU!"

**Invader NAV: **NNY: here is a cherry brainfreezy! Happy noodle boy is SO funny!

(Nny takes brainfreezy, and sinks into the shadows, sucking on it happily)

**Invader NAV: **Well, that's all my 14 year old mind can think of. * hugs DIB and GIR*

OH, one last thing! * hands NNY a spork* Now, RED, you must lock yourself in a room with video cameras with NNY, and you must call him " wacky"! Don't worry, nothings gonna happen! ;) * evil laugh* BYE, CYA DIB!

**Nny: ***coming out of shadows with straw still in his mouth* **"**Who said nothing's gonna happen?" *takes spork*

**Invader M: **"KEEP IT RATED T!"

(screaming heard from back room. Invader M turns on camera to see Nny chasing Red, taking wild swipes with spork)

**Invader M: "**Well, that's all for tonight folks! Join us next time for more Insane Torture!"

**Music plays, curtain closes, and rabid fans scream for more.**

_A/N: You guys own me a lot of monies for those songs. Ugh, my hands hurt like friggen crazy! Oh well, review with your requests!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Insane Torture!**

**I do not own Invader Zim**

**Ode to Joy starts playing. Fans look around, confused. The curtain rises to find a panting Nny with a bloody knife standing at the front of the stage. The characters turn their heads, then look at Nny. He turns, and his eyes widen. He hides the knife behind his back and walks over into the shadows for a moment, whistling.**

**Nny: **"Hello, and welcome to Insane Torture! Invader M had to…step out…*looks over at bloody knife*

(Invader M walks in, sipping on coffee)

**Invader M: **"Nny, you weren't trying to convince the fans you killed me, were you?"

**Nny: **"Of couse not!" *grins*

(Invader M narrows her eyes, then addresses the fans.)

**Invader M: **"You people, must _really_ like these, because we only asked for six new letters, and you gave us NINE! You must really like us!"

(Fans scream)

**Nny: **"First up, we have *confused look* Invader M?"

(Invader M grins, then steps up)

**Invader M: **"ooo, It feels wierd to review my own story...

Nny, I dare you to kill Sponge Bob!

**Nny: **"With pleasure!" *snaps fingers and Sponge Bob comes through a hole in the floor*

**Sponge Bob: **"What the, where am I? *gets scared* "Patrick! Where are you!"

(Nny walks up to Sponge Bob and grins)

**Nny: ***in creepy voice* "Hellooo!"

(Nny drags the very scared sponge back stage, as Invader M hands him a knife)

*heard behind stage* "Who are you? What are you doing with that kn-HOLY FISHPASTE!"

(Nny walks back onstage with an armload of sponges)

**Nny: **"If anyone at any time needs a sponge, we have plenty" *looks at sponges* "We did have more, but that yellow bastard would never stop bleeding."

(Nny looks over at pile of bloody sponges)

**Nny: **"Excuse me, while I go paint my wall." * grabs sponges and stalks out door*

**Invader M: **"Next up, is GazmRules."

(GazmRules climbs up on stage)

**GazmRules: **im back! and Red, DONT SAY YOU DONT HAVE FANS! IM ONE OF YOUR BIGGEST FANS! hi! anyway, more questions for peoples!

Red: if you had to choose between curly fries or nachos, which one would you go for?

**Red: **"Nachos, definitely."

**GazmRules: **Purple: LASERS ARE SO MUCH BETTER! they hurt people. =P

**Purple: **"They always hurt me though."

(Nny, who had just returned, got a laser shooter and shot Red in the eye)

**Nny: **"Happy now?"

**Purple: **"Yes."

**Red: **"WHAT THE F*CK!"

**GazmRules: **Zim: what would you do if Dib grew up, got a wife, had 2 kids, and lived happily?

**Zim: ***sarcasticly*"Yea, like that's ever gonna happen."

**Dib: **"Hey!"

**Nny and Invader M: **"SHUT UP!"

**GazmRules: **Dib: hold on, I had a question for you, I just can't think about it right now...uh...oh yeah! when did you first become interested in the Paranormal?

**Dib: "**When I was born, I guess."

**GazmRules: **Gir: when will Zim let you be a mongoose-dog!

**Gir: **"I DUNNO!"

**GazmRules:** Tak: what do you think of ZATR and DATR? and ZADR...just curious on what you think on Dib and Zim romance...(I hate it!)

**Tak: **"It the most disgusting thing on this horrible f*cking planet!"

(Dib and Zim nod their heads)

**GazmRules: **Mimi: you. are. AWSOME!

(MIMI giggles)

**Nny: **"Next up, Invader Elze!"

**Invader Elze: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NNY ROCKS! WOOOOOOOOO!

(Nny bows)

**Invader Elze: **Zim: HOW THE HECK ARE YOU SO FREAKEN HOT! ! ! NO ONE SHOULD BE THAT HOT! ! ! Just so you know, I HATE ZAGR!

**Zim: **"I suppose it's just because I'm so wonderful!"

**Invader Elze: **Just so you know, I HATE ZAGR!

(Dib cheers)

**Invader Elze: **Dib: I DARE YOU TO CALL NNY WACKY! You are sort of cute for a human, though.

(Nny grins as Dib walks up to him on shaky legs. Invader M hands him a fresh spork)

**Dib: "**Y-yo-you're w-wa-WACKY!" *turns and runs, screaming like a little girl*

*Nny looks over at Invader M (A.K.A. biggest Din fan in the world) and gives her the puppy dog face. She takes a picture of his face, then nods. Nny grins and runs after Dib*

**Invader Elze: **Purple: GO SMOKE MACHINES! ! ! Purple (the color) is cooler then red (the color).

**Purple: ***jumps out of the way as Dib and Nny run by, then says to Red* "I FREAKIN TOLD YOU!"

**Invader Elze: **Red: You are the better leader of the 2 but Miyuki was the best.

(Red bows)

Tak: SCREW YOU! ! ! ! *dumps truck full of water balloons on you*

**Tak: **"IT BUURNNS TO HIGH IRK!"

**Invader Elze: **Nny: TAKE TAK'S BLOOD FOR YOUR EVEL BLOOD-COATED ROOM! Here's a brainfreezy! *hands over brainfreezy*

(Nny, who was sitting on top of Dib, about to cut him, froze. He jumped up, snatched the brainfreezy and bucket, and ran off the stage cackling madly)

**Invader M: **"I think that made him hyper!"

**Invader Elze: **I Dare Zim to sing you don't mean anything to me by simple plan to Tak. I also want Dib to sing me against the world by simple plan.  
*runs in, kisses Zim and runs off*

**Invader M: **"Zim first!" *Nny and Invader M tie up Tak, and bring Zim a microphone*

**Zim: **  
_Maybe, I'm just not good enough for you  
And maybe, I just don't wanna be like you  
And maybe I just don't wanna know  
How low you're ready to go  
I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA_

_You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't  
You don't mean anything to me _

_You don't mean anything to me__  
You're what I never wanna be_

_Tell me, does it feel good to be like you  
And tell me, why should I waste my time with you  
Cuz maybe you always bring me down  
And I'm sick of being pushed around  
I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA_

_I know you think you know me  
You don't know anything  
I know you wanna help me  
I don't need anything  
Don't tell me where to go  
I don't need you to know_

You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't mean anything to me  
You don't you don't, you don't, you don't  
You don't me anything to me

(Rabid Zim fans scream. Invader M and Nny clap)

**Invader M: **"Very good. Now Dib."

(Nny unties Tak, who proceeded to get as far away from him as possible, and brought the microphone over to Dib.

**Dib: **_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world_

_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them_

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world_

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

(Dib leaves the microphone, which some random guy takes off the stage)

(Rabid Dib fans, including Invader M scream)

**Invader M: **"Very good. Next is Invader NAV!

**Invader NAV: **YAY, I just managed to get my reveiw into the 6! YOU STILL RULE NNY! But, I have to ask, don't get mad, but what ever happened to DEVI after the phone call?

**Nny: ***blinks* "I don't really know."

**Invader NAV: **DIB: OMG, YOU LIKE ME! *hugs, kisses on cheek* THANK YOU! *gives hershey*

**Dib: ***nomming the chocolate* Ai weally wuv dis giwrl."

**Invader NAV: **ZIM: lol, you danced! Now you must sing 'Numa Numa', the english version!

(Nny got the microphone again, and Zim sighed as he walked up to it.)

**Zim:**_Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

(After Zim sang this, Invader M and Nny, who were in the process of eating a sandwich, froze and dropped their lunches, their mouths agape. Zim continued)

**Zim:**_ Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke  
And I made something thats real to show you alrivee  
Hello, Heelloo, It's me, Picasso  
I will play (beep) My words of love, with your name on every one_

_When you leave my calla frase to graa  
Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A  
Every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday.  
when you leave my calla frase to graa  
don't leave another stain, the roboa colors fade away  
Every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday._

_I saw, my streams, my song and dreams  
and I brought something to match the colors of my love.  
Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Picasso. I will spread, the words of love with your name on every one._

_When you leave my calla frase to graa  
Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A  
Every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday.  
when you leave my calla frase to grain  
don't leave another stain, the roba colors fade away  
Every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday._

_Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

(Invader M still frozen with her mouth open, shook her head, and helped up Nny, who was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Invader NAV continued.)

**Invader NAV: **TAK: *gives bouncy ball* yeah, I don't know?

**Invader NAV: **PUR: I called you PUR! Do you know who CHITULU is? He's from the script to 'the trial'.

(Purple tilts his head, and raises an eye up at her)

**Invader NAV: **RED: YAY, you got attacked by NNY! Now go eat meat! *evil laugh*

**Invader NAV: **GIR: YOU ARE SO CUTE!

**GIR: **"I knowz it!"

**Zim: "**Everyone calls GIR 'cute'. Maybe I can use this for an advantage." *laughs evilly*  
**Invader NAV: **MIMI: good kitty! Go claw RED! Keep it T!  
CYA! *hugs DIB, kisses on cheek*

(MIMI runs over to Red, and attacks his face with her claws. Nny runs after them, catching Reds blood in a bucket.)

**Invader M: **"Next up is RoboticMasterMind!"

**RoboticMasterMind: **Hehe, another torture session for my evil ingenious and torturous mind! yes, time to unleash total mayhem, Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

**RoboticMasterMind: **Red: (pulls out a photon laser shot gun, and shoots Red) Smoke Machines rock!

**Pur: **"HAHAHA See? Everyone agrees with me!"

**RoboticMasterMind: **Gaz: I want you to dance with Gir to the hamster dance.

Do not defy me, I show no mercy!"

**Invader M: **"Gaz! Come out of that sound proof bubble! Animecookiefairy, keep trying to beat those scores!"

**Gaz: **"I REFUSE to dance with THAT! *points at Gir*

**Invader M: ***hiding behind Nny* "Too bad! Nny?"

(Nny hits her with mind control ray. Music starts, and Gir and Gaz dance to the Hamster Dance. Everyone else, even Johnny, join in.)

"_Alright everybody now here we go,_

_It's a brand new version of the do-ci-do,_

_Just stomp you feet, and clap your hands,_

_C'mon everybody, it's a hamster dance!_

_Move in time to the beat, _

_Hey, don't even have to move your feet! _

_Just shake your fang to see ya move,_

_Now spin around and feel the groove!_

(Music stops, and Nny hit Gaz, returning her to normal.)

**RoboticMasterMind: **I want Dib thrown in a room for having such a ginormous head stuck with Nny armed with a katana! (laughs maniacally)

(Nny laughs like a maniac, dragging a screaming Dib into the back room)

**Invader M:** "KEEP IT RATED T YOU TWO!" *screaming* "They totally ignored me." *sigh* "HOLD ON DIBBERS, I'M COMMIN!"

(Comes back later with a bloody Dib, and dragging an unconscious Nny by his throat. "Never saw me coming." She chuckled)

**RoboticMasterMind: **Gir: I still don't give out sweets because I'm evil, but here's a piggy.

**GIR: **"PIGGY!"

**RoboticMasterMind: **Tak: You're awesome, here go shoot Zim with this (gives Tak photon laser shot gun)

**Tak: **"Bout God damn somebody who understands me came along!"

**RoboticMasterMind: **After Dib comes back from life (throws a balloon filled with acid on him) that's for your weird hair style!

**Dib: **"AAAAAHHHHH! IT BUUURNS!"

(Tallest laugh at his pain.)

**RoboticMasterMind: **Nny: here's a gift for us being so in common, (gives laser sword)

**Nny: **"Sweet. Be right back."

(As he jumped off the stage, some Irken in the audience yelled "YOU'RE WACKY!" Nny shot them, and continued out the door. Invader M jumped off the stage yelling "NNY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SHOOTING INNOCENT PEOPLE?")

**RoboticMasterMind: **Red: (grabs Red and throws into pit of rabid dysfunctional SIR units)

**Red: **"THE PAIN!"

(Invader M and Nny return, both covered in blood, and grinning evilly.)

**RoboticMasterMind: **Invader M: I'm going to kill Hana Montana, I leave you all to your endless suffering, Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" (flies away)

**Invader M: **"Please, kill her all you want. Hell, I'll even bring her back to life so you can kill her again, and again, and again."

(Comes back later and gives bucket of blood to Nny for his wall)

**RoboticMasterMind: **Invader M: That Hannah Montana put up a struggle. (grins evilly and flies away)

(Nny snatches bucket, and disappears.)

**Invader M: **"Next is… Invader Elze, again."

**Invader Elze: **OMG! I made a LARGE mistake on my last review... I love ZAGR;

**Dib:** "Dammit."

**Invader Elze: **But I hate ZADR! (Dib and Zim cheer)

ZIM IS STILL HOT! DIB STILL HAS A LARGE HEAD! NNY IS STILL WACKY! *whispers to Invader M* Tell him Dib said that.

**(**Invader M grins and winks)

**Invader M: **"Got it." *takes deep breath, cups her hands around her mouth and screams* HEY NNY! INVADER ELZE SAY YOU'RE STILL WACKY! DON'T KILL HER THOUGH!"

(Nny turns and lunges at Invader Elze, but Invader M gets in front of her, and yells "I SAID DON'T KILL HER!" Nny stops, and walks back to the victims, grumbling incoherently.)

**Nny: **"Now, we have MoonToy again! Fun."

**MoonToy:**Okay hey guys MoonToy is back * chirp* ( small horray) ... Please not all at once *sarcasm * ok I've got new dares and questions XD.

Zim/dib chill I won't make you kiss again I'm trying to get my ZADR addiction under control :) so I dare you to be hand-cuffed together for the entire show :) * runs and kisses them both and gives brownies*

**Nny: "**I'll gladly handcuff them, but since it's near the end of the show, they'll be handcuffed through the whole next show."

**Invader M: **"If you've read my other story 'Zim and the Chocolate' I would give him that brownie. Or Dib might lose his arm."

**MoonToy:** K, all is right with the world ;)

Gaz : Do you like Dib at all? I mean you need to him a break

And Tak: stop trying to destroy Zim he made one mistake and ruined your life so what! You're Irken you pretty much have a billion lives!

**Tak: **"We Irkens are famous for holding long term grudges, so no, I will NEVER forgive Zim!"

**MoonToy:** K Red and Pur ... SAY YOUR SORRY TO ZIM AND MAKE TAK AN INVADER OR I WILL GET MY ROTTWEILER ON YOU!

**Red and Pur: ***Glancing at the dog*"WE'RE SORRY ZIM! TAK, YOU'RE AN INVADER NOW!"

**MoonToy:**K, every one else gets cookies including Nny and M.

lastly: *runs and kisses Nny * bye ( puff of smoke) =^*^=

(Nny stares at the place MoonToy was just at, mouth open in shock. Then blinks, eyes the cookie suspiciously, and eats it.)

**Invader M: ***nomming cookie* "Well, that's all- wait! We have a letter! From Invader Aqua12!"

**Invader Aqua12: **HOLY CRAP! MY PAST IS COMING FOR ME! O.O the silly songs thing...TEH HAIRBRUSH SONG! NYA! *insane twitching attack*

(After recovering from twitching attack)

**Invader Aqua12: **Veggie tales! XD this gets better every time! *starts laughing hysterically*

(Nny and Invader M bow)

**Invader M: "**Thank you! We try our best to make it better all the time!"

**Nny: **"That's it for tonight! Join us tomorrow (more that likely) for more Insane Torture!"

**Such Horrible Things stars playing. Curtain closes, and everyone unhappily exits.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Insane Torture!**

**Greatest Show Unearthed starts playing. Curtain rises to find Nny and an Emo looking version of Invader M standing in the shadows. IZ characters cowering in corner, except GIR, MiMi, and Vanessa, who sat in middle of stage, looking happy.**

**Nny looked down at Invader M and spoke.**

"That's it, I can't take it! You're chewing some gum right now, else we can't start the show!"

Invader M laughs darkly. "Yea, right. Even you know I can kick your ass when I'm like this."

(Nny narrows his eyes, then grabs Invader M's hand and drags her backstage, her screaming curses at him. The camera man and IZ characters follow, eager to know what happens.)

(Camera comes on, showing the audience Nny, sitting atop of Invader M, who was struggling to get free. He reaches into her pocket, pulls out some gum, and shoves a piece into her mouth. She returns to normal after a few chews, and Nny gets up.)

"Heh, sorry you had to see that." Invader M says, walking back upstage. We have a lot of requests tonight, so lets get started. First up, Mia the Blind."

Mia the blind steps up, then says "I'm Peacewalker Lyn, I just changed my name. :P Misty: Aren't you an elemental or something? What are you doing on a questionnaire?

(Misty nods and points to Invader M who grins evilly.)Red and Pur: I'm sorry. Here, have some donuts. ~Hot sauce is inside~

Red screamed "IT BURNS!"

Purple screamed "MY MOOOUTH!"

(Nny grinned and threw a cup of water on them, making them scream louder.)Tak: You didn't answer my first question. How?

*Tak looks thoughtful* "I don't really know. Maybe you can help?"Dib: Will you hug me? PWEASE?

(Dib walks over, looks at her with eyebrow raised, and hugs her.)Zim: You are a screw up! ADMIT IT!

"NEV-" *Nny and Invader M turn and glare*

"Okay! I, ZIM, am a screw-up."

(Tallest begin laughing, and Nny grins.)

Nny: Can I hug you? Let me or I will say the "W" word!

(Nny sighs.)

"Very well." he says

Gazlene(I really hope that ticks you off): Why do you hate Dib so much? He's the embodiment of everything pure and wonderful! ~Makes anime fangirl hearts at Dib~ I dare you to jump off a cliff, Gaz. If this must be rated T, put an airbag down there.

(Gaz glares at Dib.) "Because he's a freak."

(Invader M thinks for a moment.) "Do we have to put and air bag down there?"

(Everyone nods.)

"Dammit." she mutters. *sigh* "Fine." *snaps fingers, and huge cliff appears*

"I don't want to jump." Gaz says glaring at Invader M.

(Invader M grins.) "Nny?"

(Nny pushes Gaz off.) "That counts as her jumping right?" he asks."Irkens(except for Tak): Go take a giant shower for a couple hours or so. And have you ever heard of PRaZr? ~Mean smirk~ Watch PRaZr pics for an hour. I just don't like you."

(Invader M and Nny tie Red, Purple, and Zim in chairs, Dib forced to watch also, because of being hand-cuffed to Zim, and Nny tapes open their eyes as a huge screen comes down. Invader M claps her hands, and a sound proof bubble appears around them)~Mia the Blind gives Nny a spork.~"Lovez you all!" she says, vanishing into thin air.

*Nny glances at spork and grins, then disappears*

Invader M shakes her head, and says "Next up is MoonToy!"

(Nny walks in terrorizing an apple, it's juice running down his face, just as MoonToy appears in a flash.)

"Im back!... K then O! N-nny, would you mind tying Red and Purple together and hang them over a pool please =^.^=

"With pleasure." Nny says wiping apple juice off his face.

(Nny ties up Red and Purple, then dangles them over a pool)

"K, next I dare Zim and Dib to switch clothes same with Tak and Gaz !

"But we're handcuffed!" Dib says

(Invader M snaps her fingers, and their clothes are switched.)

*Dib and Zim blush, while Tak and Gaz twitch madly*

Gives everyone a fruit pop ^.^ . And um Nny ( runs and kisses him again ) K, than here's some blood for your wall ( gives 6 gallons of blood) bye you guys =^.-= ( disapears in a strong gust of wind ) =^*^=

"WHEW HOO!" Nny screams, grabbing the blood buckets, and running out the door.

(Invader M blinks, then continues.)

"Next is, Invader NAV! Crap."

*Invader NAV walks in dazed* "DIB: you...you said you LOVED ME!" *hugs and kisses on cheek* "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS TO ME!" *gives snickers ice cream, then kisses again*

"Umm, okay." Dib says licking the ice : yes, you sang my song! Now say DIB has a normal head! *smiles at DIB*

*Zim tries to run away, pulling Dib with him. Nny got in his way, and glared viciously*

*sigh* "Dib-stink, your head is normal sized."

"YES!" Dib : go walk in the rain!

*walks outside, then comes in, screaming in pain*

PUR: here's a smoke machine, RUB IT IN RED's FACE!

"I gotta smoke machine, HA-HA-HA-HAHAHA!"

*Sticks his tongue out at Red, and turns it on, blowing smoke into Red's eyes, making him scream more*

NNY: can you please kill barney? YOU ROCK! *gives 10 brainfreezies*

(Nny grins, drinks all ten brainfreezies at once, gets hyper, then laughs manically yelling "IMMA COMMIN BARNEH!")

*Nny jumps off the stage, lands face flat on the ground, stands up shakily, turns and yells at everyone: "I'M OKAY!", then turns tail and runs out the door yelling BAAAARRNNNEEEHH! IIMMA COOOMMIN FOT YUUUU!"*

TAK: sing 'I don't really like you' to ZIM.

(Tak sighs, and Invader M ties up Zim, Dib standing impatiently next to him.)

*Tak starts singing*

"_blah blah blah bla blahWhoo!You were everything I were everything a girl could you left me brokenheartedNow you don't mean a thing to meAll I wanted was yourLove love love love love loveHate is a strong wordBut I really really really don't like youNow that it's overI don't even know what I liked about youBrought you aroundAnd you just brought me is a strong I really really really don't like you.I really don't like that everything was perfectIsn\'t that how it's supposed to be?Thought you thought that I was worth itNow I think a little differentlyAll I wanted was yourLove love love love love loveHate is a strong wordBut I really really really don't like youNow that it's overI don't even know what I liked about youBrought you aroundAnd you just brought me downHate is a strong wordBut I really really really don't like youNow that it\'s over you can't hurt meNow that it\'s over you can't bring me downOh... oh... oh... oh oh oh oh ohOh... oh... oh... oh oh oh oh ohAll I wanted was yourLove love love love love loveHey!Hate is a strong wordBut I really really really don't like you(I really don't like you)Now that it's overI don't even know what I liked about you(Liked about you)Brought you aroundAnd you just brought me down(Hey!)Hate is a strong wordBut I really really really don't like youOh... oh... oh... oh oh ohI really don't like youOh... oh... oh... oh oh ohI really don't like youOh... oh... oh... oh oh ohI really don't like youOh... oh... oh... oh oh oh _

GIR: here's a super sugary lollipop!

"YYYAAAAYYY! Gir : your a cool robot cat, ya know that!MISTY: I got your e-mail, I'm glad to know we can be best friends on here! *gives a shirt with DIB on it* YAY FOR HOT TOPIC!

"YYYAAAYYY!" Invader M yellsWell, UNTIL NEXT TIME! *hugs DIB, kisses on cheek* you are so handsom and smart!

*Dib begins rubbing his face* " I meant friend love!" *sigh* "Oh well, I enjoy the attention."

(Nny walks back in, dazed, with blood and purple scales all over him. He climbbs back onstage, looks at Invader M, opens his mouth, and passes out.)

(Invader M looks at him with eyebrow raised.)

"Next is GazmRules!

(GazmRules runs onto the stage, and yells)

YOU OTHER REVIEWERS STOP BEING MEAN TO RED OR I WILL HAVE TO SEND KIR TO KILL YOU ALLL! Red: you are still AWSOME AWSOME AND AN EPIC CHARATER OF EPICNESS! heres some nachos! *hands Red a bowl of warm nachos* *whispers to him* dont share with anyone...

*Red looks down at nachos* "Trust me, I won't!' he saysZim: why do you war a pink dress and tights?

"Zim does not wear a dress!" Zim said "It's a uniform!'Tak: which Tallest do you like better? AND YOU HAVE TO GIVE A STRAIT ANSWER!

"…ummm" Tak says as both tallest look at her. "Purple…I guess." she said

"HAHAHA YEA!" Purple screamed at : what made you wanna be a Mongoose?

"I DON'T KNOW!"Mimi: do you like Gir?

*MiMi nods*

Purple: you had to choose between donuts and nachos. which one would you go for?

"Donuts." Purple said

(Nny wakes up, rubs his head, and looks around. Invader M is nowhere to be found. So he took over.)

"Next is Invader Aqua12!" he says.

(Invader Aqua12 appears in puff of smoke)

HAI PEOPLES! I HAZ RETURNED! :D ...now,Zim: YOU PWN! *gives Zim a gaint bear hug* ...I spare you :)

*Zim bows* "Zim thanks you."Dib: ...*throws "Maddness the Chihuahua" at him*

(Nny and Zim run away screaming MADNESS!)Gir: YOU'RE SO AWESOME! *gives Gir a tiny squeaky moose toy and a candy bar* :D Do the Caramelldansen! :D

"YYYAY!" Gir says doing the : ...I fear for my life...but then again...WATCH THE BARNEY SHOW! XD

(Nny peeks around the corner and doesn't see the dog. Then walks out like nothing happened, ties up Gaz, and turns on the barney show.)

"AHHHH! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Gaz : ...Purple (the color) is AWESOME! ...And you look a lot like my sister for some reason... *gives Tak Irken candy stix* ^_^

"Yay! Someone else likes me!" *eats candy tallest: Both of you go in a room with Justin Bieber singing "Baby" No you can't have any ear plugs! :D

(Invader M appears, eating a brownie and blinks. Her and Nny drag the tallest into a back room and lock the door. Screaming is heard.)Nny: ...You are awesome...bottom line!...You don't mind telling Squee I said Hi Do you? :)

"Not at all, once he figures out I'm not under his bed anymore." *snickers*BAI! *vanishes into thin air*

(Invader M walks up to stage, and shoves the rest of her brownie in her mouth, then says with her mouth full)

"Ness upth ith heartofstone15."

*Heartofstone15 walks up onstage.*

Wow. These Q&A things are popular. *throws meat at Tallest* Hey Gir! Do ya wanna go dance with the magic banana?

"YEA!" Gir : Your head is big. That is all. Imma go dance now.

"IT. IS. NOT!" Dib yells.

(Nny walks over.)

"Next up is Mia the Blind."

Nny: Can I have one of those sponges? =D If you won't kill me for this, could you sing "The Diary" by Hollywood Undead? ~Puppy Dog eyes~

*Nny hands her sponge.*

*sigh* "Fine, just because I can't stand puppy dog eyes."

(Takes deep breath as music starts)

_Cause I don't wanna be like thisI've been running these streetsfor too long nowI've got nothing that's truebut this song nowbut the further I goI wanna go home_

_Cause I don't wanna be like thisI've been running these streetsfor too long nowI've got nothing that's truebut this song nowbut the further I goI wanna go home_

_I fuckin' swear that I carebut its hard when you stareinto the bottom of a bottlethat is empty and bareall my desolate soulin my desolate homeit's my desolate roleyeah I'm here all aloneI can't think of a reasonto get the fuck out of bedcurtains closed, lights are offAm I alive or dead?I haven't shaved in a weekI always slur when I speaktolerance at its peakanother fit just to sleepoh woe is me woe is meI guess I need lovehoes ya see hoes ya seeI'm just in a rutand I swear I'm trying baby pleaseBaby don't leavegod-damn I'm a fuck-upBut I guess that's just meso I sit in my roomand I'll cry in my bedthinkin about all the shitthat made me wrong in my headI keep trying to climbbut it seems so steeppour myself a fuckin' whiskyand go back to sleep... Bitch_

_I watch my momma cryshe says 'baby why?'I say 'baby died,baby's gone like a suicide'I don't think you'll see him soon, momstay out my room, momtell daddy that I hatethat mother fucker like you, momI sing this shit for you, Danny, Sasha and Jordanthese beers keep getting warmerevery time that I hold herI pour this out for youlike a partner in crimeit's part of the timeswhen you're sick in the mindyeah I'm sick, oh so sickI'm so sick of this shitYeah I'm lit, oh so litI'm so fucked up off itso I stumble aroundtil I stumble fall downto this puddle of my tearslaying here on the groundwhen you've got nothing leftyou've got nothing left to losewith my last left single breathI'll still be singing to youso when you bury me manyou better bury me deepand sing along to this songbecause you're broken like me._

_And I wanna go back to the startback where we started fromand I know it's been so longI was wrong, I was wrongI was wrong all along_

_And I wanna go back to the startback where we started fromand I know it's been so longI was wrong, I was wrongI was wrong all along_Zim: I HATE YOU! THE HUMAN RACE IS DOOMING ITSELF, YOU BADLY DRAWN ALIEN SCUM! WE DON'T NEED HELP FROM IDIOTS LIKE YOU!

(Everyone turns and stares at her, mouth open)Tak: ~gives lollipop~

*Tak smiles and begins to lick lollipop*Red and Pur: By the way, it's not smoke or lasers. IT'S FIRE! ~Gives Lollipops made of meat~ Eat them.

*Red and Pur put lollipops in mouth and Nny watches, transfixed as they fuse into the tallests mouths.*Dib: Do you love Nav more than me? ;; WAAAAAAH! ~cries eyes out~ ~puts eyes back in~ =P

"I NEVER SAID I LOVED HER LIKE THAT!"Misty: Can I have a katana? Please?

"Sure!" Invader M says, snatching Nny's and giving it to herGir: Can I take you home with me?

"After dis show thingy!"Rose: Why were you on Earth?

"Heh, funny you should ask. I was exiled. For destroying my own planet, because I HATE THE TALLEST!" *glares at tallest*

(Invader M, noticing the uneasy looks, says: We'll be right back after this quick message!")

~ C O M M E R C I A L S N O O N E C A R E S A B O U T ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

(Welcome to the lower bir-rth, the greatest show unear-rthed!)

**Curtain rises to see everyone sleeping, with Invade M on Nny's shoulder, Dib and Zim with their backs to each other (same with tallest), Rose, Misty, Tak, Gaz, Vanessa, Gir, and Mimi all lying against each other.**

(Invader M wakes up, elbows Nny, who wakes up, and walks up to front of stage.)

"Okay, next is randomperson!"

*runs in* i think i like the whole "public humiliation" better than pain, for this one at least. . . anyway, first you will sing the water buffalo song with red as archibald and purple as larry, then i want dib to admit to the universe that his head is big. cuz it is. DEAL WITH IT OTHERWISE YOUR IN DENIAL! DENIAL I SAY! *skips out of room*

"Okaayyy" Nny says, starting the music.

"I'll be the narrator." Invader M says.

*Purple steps up*

Invader M:_And now it's time for Silly Songs with part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly songSo without further adieu... Silly Songs with Larry_Purple:_The Water Buffalo songEverybody's got a water buffaloYours is fast but mine is slowOh, where do you get them I don't knowBut everyone's got a water buffaloooooo...I took my buffalo to the storeGot his head stuck in the doorSpilled some lima beans on the floorOh everybody's got a..._Red:_Stop it! Stop! Stop right this instant!What do you think you are doing?You can't say everybody's got a water buffaloWhen everyone does not have a water buffalo!We're going to get nasty letters saying"where's my water buffalo? Why don't i have a water buffalo?"And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so!Just stop being so silly!_Invader M:_This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hearLarry sing..._Purple: _Everybody's got a baby kangarooYour's is pink but mine is was small but..._Red:_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... _

(Nny picked himself off the ground, and walked up stage)

"Now it's time for Kioasakka."

Dear... gods... *approaches Nny but gives him his space* Nny: I love you... will you marry me? *faints*

(Nny looks down at his crazed fan, passed out at his feet, and raises an eyebrow)*revives, blushes insanely and refuses to look at Nny despite his insane sexiness*OKAY! UM. YEAH. Soooooooo... love ZAGR, um, I only like ZADR on specific occasions, or in fanart... it's hard for me to like a ZADR story; it has to be VERY good. And I just hate Tak.

"Gee, thanks." Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Tak all say Zim: I adore you! *hugs* I hope you know that it is your destiny to become the Almighty Smallest and take over the Irken Empire... *shifty eyes* I mean, you took out Miyuki and Spork. Only a matter of time before... *looks at Red & Purple* Here, I gives Zimmy cookie. *gives*

"Zim accepts your offering of gratitude, although he doesn't half of what you just said." Zim says eating the : I luff you! *squeezes* Have you ever heard the theory that you grow up to become... *glances at Nny, then looks away, blushing again* Haha, nevermind! You keep up the paranormal investigationing! But take it easy on Zim, okay? *whispers* He's not actually supposed to take over or destroy Earth... he's here on exile and so his leaders actually encourage him to "observe" the planet, meaning, not do a damn thing. The Irken Empire don't really give a rat's ass about Earth. It's plenty safe. *louder* I LOVE YOU DIB 3 *big hugs* You gets an ice cream! *kisses cheek*

"Yay! Another Ice Cream! Who knew I had so many fans!"

(Zim, still hand-cuffed to Dib, rolls his pupil-less eyes)Tak: *glares* I just hate you. Your British accent is so WEIRD. *throws you in a pool* And leave Zim the f*ck alone! Mimi is pretty damn epic though.

(Tak screams, Mimi giggles.)Gir: I heard you were the turkey all along! :O Can you sing the Doom Song again? :D

"I'M GUNNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!"

(Invader M and Nny both clap hands, and sound proof bubble appears over Gir.)

Red & Purple: Are you two twins? Cuz if you aren't I've always thought RAPR was pretty damn cute. I dare you two to cuddle for the rest of the show *squee*

"NOOOOO!" they yell as Nny makes them . I hope I didn't forget anyone. Oh, Gaz, you're like the most badass character ever. You remind me of Mandy. Except you're not so evil.

"Thanks. You will die a painless death." Gaz mutters *looks at Nny, who is still just as unbelievably sexy* Um. I think you ought to have kept the trench coat. *hands you a new one* The lining on this one's pretty cool too. But you in a trench coat anyway just screams sexy. *...* Yeah. Um. I'll just go die in a hole now. *flees*

(Nny watches her flee, then looks at coat, holding it at arms length.)

"I like her, but she scares the sh*t outta me" Nny says

"Well, that;s all we have time for tonight! We promise to get to the rest of ya'll tomorrow! See ya here next time for Insane Torture!" Invader M says as The Greatest Show Unearthed plays and curtain falls.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well, IT'S BA-ACK! Lol. Man, it's been awhile since I updated this...That's what I call Procrastination!**_

_**Anyway, Here it is, and it's here to stay... Squeal with glee my minions! Oooh Guess what? I'm rating it M, so be as violent as you wish... Also, because of my name change, it'll be a little different...**_

_**-x-**_

_The Tallest sit at their seats, watching Invader Skoodge get tortured by slaughtering rat people. Suddenly, the workers back away. The Tallest look around confused. They hear an eerily familiar clanking of metal tipped boots. A knife is pointed at their throats. _

_"Heello." came the voice that still haunted their nightmares. "Ready to go back to the horrible fucked up life of a TV star?"_

_Then all went black._

_-x-_

_"I did it Gaz, I did it!" Dib yells from the garage. Zim is handcuffed to Dib, but unconcious. Gaz rolls her eyes and continues to play her game. _

_"Well, hello my dear." A voice says. Dib starts to yell, but is choked off._

_Gaz ignores it. Then steps come toward her._

_It went dark._

_-x-_

_"Rose...Rose where are you?" Misty calls. Something hits her over the head, and she falls._

**-x-**

**Your Fucking Nighmare by Avenged Sevenfold starts playing. Curtain rises to find Micah duct taping her unconcious victims. She trips over her boots (that are exactly like Nny's, but are green and blue), and curses. As she works she mumbles to herself.**

Micah:Canceling the show my ass!

Nny: You mean _MY_ ass. *rubs back*

Micah: So you got kicked, suck it up, so did I. *rubs leg*

Dib: *waking up* Oh-no...not again...

Micah: Oh yes, welcome back...*grins mianiacly*

Zim: Oh good Irk...*realizes he's still handcuffed to Dib* What? WHY IS ZIM CUFFED TO THE DIB-STINK?

Mcah: ...We kinda...lost the key...

Tak: Damn, I thought I got away.

Micah: You did, but Nny caught you.

(Nny grins from his post at the wall)

Purple: Heey...What happened to the nachos I was eating back at the Massive?

Micah: Hell if I know...

Red: LET ME GO NOW!

Micah: Heh...not likely. Because I- strongly...dislike you

(Red starts to struggle, and tries to kick her, but Micah knocks him out, stands over him, and when he wakes up says sarcastically "Well hello good-looking.")

*turns to crowd*

Micah: Well, we're back! WELCOME TO ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF INSANE TORTURE! AND THIS TIME, WE'RE BACK FOR GOOD!

(Fans roar their approval)

Nny: And guess what? We have a new guest!

(Enter stage left: SQUEE!)

Squee: *sees Johnny* Oh dear God...squee!

Nny: Squeegee!

Micah: Right...come sit over here please.

(Squee goes and sits down)

Micah: Okay, soo..we're way behind...Let's get started! First up, we have... Me? WTF?

(Johnny grins and steps up)

Nny: I dare Micah to go up aganst Gaz in Mortal Combat...I'll be taking bets, my money is on Micah!

Dib: 20 monies on Gaz

Zim: 30 monies on the Dib-sister

Tallest: 20 monies Gaz

Tak: 40 monies Gaz

Rose: 15 monies Gaz

Misty: 45 monies Gaz

Micah: Feelin the love guys...

(Unties Gaz, and hands her controler)

Micah: *smirks* Nny picked a video game I'm good at...

Gaz: I shall kick your sorry ass, I'm better at this game then you'll ever be!

Micah: We'll see about that...

~ MOMENTS LATER~

(Round three!)

Dib: Gaz...you're dying...

Gaz: Shut up!

Micah: *smirks and kicks Gaz's character who falls off ledge and dies*

Nny: I WON!

Everybody else: DAMMIT! *pays Nny*

Micah: Next up is Invader Elze!

(Invader Elze appears)

Invader Elze: NNY I WILL MURDER YOUR SOUL! ! ! ! ! I dare Nny to kill Keef! (I HATE THAT GAY BASTARD!) I dare Zim and Dib to sing Thanks for the Memories together! I also dare tak to Die! SCREW YOU TO HELL TAK! ! ! ! ! Zim gets a cookie with an Irken symbol on top! Dib gets a cookie with the word 'wacky' on top! Nny gets a cookie made from blood! Invader M gets a cookie with Dib's face on top! ZIM HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO F***ING HOT! ! ! ! HOW? ! ? ! I dare Dib to kiss Invader M! I dare Zim to beat up Tak! I dare Zim to grow two feet taller! I DARE DIB TO LET ZIM AND GAZ FREAKEN DATE! Then make Zim and Gaz kiss! I LOOOOOVE ZAGR!

Micah: Nny?

Nny: On it HEY KEEF!

Keef: Wha? *gets stabbed repeatedly*

Dib: That...that was horrible...

Zim: I refuse to sing with the Dib-stink!

Micah: Too damn bad!

(Music starts playing as Dib and Zim pull each other by the cuffs to the stage)

Zim: _I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show...  
(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll)_

Dib_: And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

Both: *sing the rest and goes back to their seat grumbling*

Micah: See? It wasn't so hard! Tak: You have to die, appearently.

Tak: Noo!

Nny: *kills her by dunking her in water, stabbing her five times, flilling the wounds with salt, and then spraying her with water*

Nny: The deed is done!

Micah: *reading request* Zim: Irken symbol cookie

Zim: Oooh!

Micah: Dib: cookie with 'wacky' written on it *whispers* don't show it to Nny!

Dib: Uhhh...*shoves cookie in mouth*

Micah: Nny! You get a cookie...made of blood...

Nny: I shall go feed it to the wall...

Micah: And...I get a cookie...with Dib's face on it...*Eats cookie carefully, not biting to hard on Dib's cookie face*

Zim: What is this 'hot' you speak of? ZIM is not hot!

Dib: It means she thinks you're cute, retard!

Zim: oooh. In that case, ZIM is hot, so very, very hot, becuase ZIM is so wonderful! *puts hand on hips and starts ranting about how hot he is*

(Everyone snickers as Nny comes up behind Zim and copies what he does)

Zim: *whips around*

Nny: *looks away and whistles*

Micah: okay, now...

Nny: DIB! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KISS INVADER M!

Invader M: What? *reads note again* Oooh.. but... I could never do that to Nav!

(Dib comes up and kisses Invader M on the cheek, so Invader Nav doesn't get too jealous and burns the stage down x3)

Micah: Zim! Beat up Tak! *revives Tak*

Zim: With pleasure!

(Tak get throughly beaten in the same way similar to that stated previously with Nny)

(Anybody who didn't understand that stament above it happened like this: Zim beats her by dunking her in water and stabbing her five times, then filling the wounds with salt, and spraying her with water.)

Tak: Ooooow.

Micah: Oh walk it off. Zim! grow two feet taller!

Zim: *grows two feet*

Zim: ZIM feels so powerful!

Dib: *still cuffed to Zim, dangling slightly off the floor* AHHH!

Micah: Well, she asked for it, so here yeah. Dib, you have to let Zim ang Gaz date!

Dib: NEVER!

Nny: I found the handcuff key!

Micah: I'll let you out if you let them date!

Dib: *glares* Fine.

Micah: *uncuffs Dib and pushes Zim and Gaz's chairs next to each others.

Nny: *forces them to kiss*

Micah: Now is INVaDERdOOM

INVaDERdOOM: Dib: i force you to watch all the NEW mysterious mysterys and NONE of the OLD ones.(sorry Zim)

Zim: here have a taco (now you must NOT LET giir eat it

Tak: *hands jelly* do what you please with it.

MiMi: U ROCK! NOW dance with giir :)

Gir: HERES A WAFFLE

Tallest: *hands chip the attacking monkey* renember him XD

Nny: *hands buket of blood and cherry brainfrezzie* My dad had some blood left from work so i though you'd want it ;)

*hands everyone nacho popcorn*

NOW before i leave on my flying piggy HERES MINIMOSE :D

*leaves on flying pig*

Dib: Umm... okay? *is placed in front of a large TV screen as Mysterious Mysteries comes on*

Zim: ZIM accepts your offer of gratitude. You death shall be quick and painless when I over take this FITHLY spinning ball of dirt!

Micah: Which you've yet to do...

Tak: *throws it at Nny, who ducks and it hits the music guy Aaron*

Aaron: HEY! WATCH IT!

Tak: *growls*

MiMi: *salutes and dances with GIR*

GIR: WAFFLE! *eats it while dancing*

Chip: *attacks the Tallest*

Red: AHHHHHH!

Purple: DOWN CHIP, DOWN!

Nny: *doesn't say anything and stalks out*

Everyone: *eats the popcorn*

Minimoose: MEEP!

Micah: Kay. Next we have Invader ZEZ

Invader ZEZ: I AM IMMORTAL! Usually I don't reveiw (don't take it personally, I'm just lazy!) But I simply must say this!

*turns to Dib* you said you loved that Nav girl! Awwwww :) its so cute when one of you guys fall in love with a reveiwer! Now kiss her! Do it or ill make you kiss ZIM! I like ZaDr! *evil laugh* one last thing before my lazy but leaves *to NNY* I AM NOT WORTHY TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE! *faints, gets carried away by ninja bodyguard*

Dib: Okay! *Nav appears and Dib kisses her*

Nav: *blushes and faints*

Nny: No, no you are not *watches Invader ZEZ get carried away*

Micah: Yeah... Now is Mia the Blind

Mia the Blind: Dib: But you love me like that. Right? ;; Right?

Nny: THANK YOU! Oh, and do you think you could kill someone for me? The S.O.B. ruined my life. His name is ~whispers in ear~, and he is the biggest a-hole you will ever see.

Tallest: I hate you. So very, very, very, very, very, very, very, (two million "very's" later) much.

Tak: May I suggest you put MiMi into Zim's base and have her short-circuit his A.I. Brain with this? ~hands hacking device~ Enjoy your victory against the most idiotic Irken to ever live. And that's saying something. ~glances at Tallests~

Gaz: Awwww, you lived? Dang it!

Gir: ~fasts forward through show~ Now will you come home with me?

Zim: I'm sorry, I actually didn't mean that. Psychopaths are cool, I heard.

Misty: Oooo, thanx! Wait, Nny, do you want it back?

Vannessa: are you as insane as Gir? In that case, can I take you home with me, too?

Oh, and EVERYBODY DO THE F*CKIN' CARMELLDANSEN! Dib doesn't have to if he kisses me. On the lips. ~Demonic grin~

Lovez ya all!

*poof*

Dib: Umm... I love Nav... just a bit more...

Nny: Kay. *disappears*

Tallest: *staring in shock*

Tak: Thank you for the wonderful idea! When _I _rule Earth, you shall rule by my side.

Gaz: *glares*

GIR: OKAY!

Zim: Psychopaths?

Micah: Nny

Zim: Oh. Thank you

Vanessa: OKAY! *runs out after her*

Dib: *quickly kisses her and glances at Nav*

Nav: *still passed out*

Micah: *up agaisnts the wall* I REFUSE!

Nny: *appears again and pulls her away from the wall*

(everyone does the Carmelldansen)

Micah: *twitching* Next is Nav

Nav: *wakes up blushing* DAMMIT, I'm SOOOOO sorry DIB! I'm so stupid! I won't bring it up anymore. I didn't mean for it to get all the... 'Unneeded publicity'. Do you forgive me? I understand if you don't. Um, I read the reveiws for this, watch out for invader ZEZ.

NNY: maybe I shouldn't give you THAT many brainfreezies... Anyway, here's a frooty pop!

ZIM: do the chicken dance! I will be rofl!

TAK; that was the wrong song, but ok.

RED: go be locked in a room with KEEF! (The syco stalker)

PUR: YAY , SMOKE MACHINES!

GIR: lookan A SQUIRREL!

MISTY: why did you say crap when I showed up, that hurt my feelings. :(

I gotta go now, skool is waiting. *looks at DIB* sorry again. And watch out for ZEZ! *goes and sits in the audience* my character can stay! *waves*

Dib: Aww, it's okay, I forgive you!

Nny: *eats the frooty pop*

Zim: Noo!

(Micah forces him to do the chicken dance)

Tak: Blame Aaron

Aaron: *waves and mouths "sorry"*

Red: *gets dragged away by Nny*

Purple: YES!

GIR: SQUIRREL!

Micah: I didn't mean it that way!

Dib: *waves back to Nav*

Nny: RoboticMasterMind!

RoboticMasterMind: Hehehe, RoboticMasterMind here for unimaginable torture and doom!

(snatches Gaz's game slave)Sorry I'll be taking that.

Dib: here Dib I dare you to destroy Gaz's game slave with this while she is tied up to a chair will her eyes taped open (gives Dib a sledge hammer)

"Do it or face the wraith of DAGR!"

Gir:(gives gir a taco)

Zim: Why do you hate Dib so much, is it because you like him?"

tallest: go and suffer in the pit of endless doom and suffering, which is filled with ninjas, rabid Zim fans and Chuck Norris!"

"Imma going to kill Hanna Montana again, you're welcome to join Nny!"

Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha! (flies again laughing)

Gaz: GIVE IT BACK YOU SPAWN OF SATAN! DIB, DON'T YOU DARE!

(Nny ties up Gaz and tapes her eyes open)

Dib: *grins and destroys the G-S*

Gir: *squeals and eats the taco*

Dib: I thought you didn't give out sweets!

RoboticMasterMind: I lied!

Zim: ZIM HATES THE DIB-STINK! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE _HORRIBLE _WORDS!

Tallest: *look at the pit as deep laughing sounds* NOO!

Micah: HAI MR. NORRIS! *throws the Tallest in*

(screaming is heard)

Nny: Awesome! *follows RoboticMasterMind*

Micah: INVaDERdOOM

INVaDERdOOM: ACCJKD I FORGOT GAZ IM SORRY GAZ will you forgive me? if you do you get a *holdes up gs3* GAME SLAVE THREE! alrite thats all *shifty eyes* for now... *dissapears in puff of purple-silver smoke*

Gaz: Yeah sure whatever *takes the gs-3*

Nny: *appears back on stage feshly showered* Next we have Invader ZEZ

Invader ZEZ: SHIT, my bad Dib! Crap, that was my bad! Oh well, at least you like her. Or do you hate her now? Eh, oh well!

Zim: oh my Zim, I love you! *kisses on mouth* HA, I DID IT!

Nny: I love you to! *hugs, won't let go* *gets carried away by ninja bodyguard* NO, ZIM! NNY! I WILL RETURN FOR YOU MY LOVES!

Dib: Nope in fact *whispers in ZEZ's ear* we're dating!

Nav: *from audience* I heard that! It's true!

Zim: *stares at her mouth gaping*

Nny: GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! *runs behind Micah as the ninja's carry her away*

Micah: Now I'm glad we got the ninja's. Next is GazmRules

GazmRules: SHUT UP PURPLE! Red is so much AWSOMER then you. it's the cold truth and you cant deny the truth. AND I AINT GIVIN YOU DONUTS! instead, you get...PEAS! and you have to eat them.

Zim: that is a dress. sorry, but it is.

Tak: is the only reason you like Purple better because he has the same color of eyes as you?

Nny: how do you pronouce your name? I've never hard of JtHM (or what ever its called) until FanFiction...DONT KILL ME!

Gir: what would you do if Zim let you be a mongoose?

Purple: *eats the peas* EWW THESE ARE DISGUSTING!

Zim: *glares* NO IT'S NOT!

Tak: *shrugs* I just like him better

Nny: It's pronounced "knee" but spelled differently

Micah: You haven't heard of it? You do not know of Jhonen Vasquez's *long live the king* most awesomest comic ever? WHY NOT?

GIR: I would be happeh! And I would-

*twenty minutes later*

Everyone: SHUT UP!

GIR: *stars palying with his pig*

Nny: *twitching* Now is MoonToy

MoonToy: *Sniff* N-ny ... You..you ki-kissed Kiosakka T-T...I had a poem for you ...I-I can't s-say it know =T-T=...O-ok...than ...then I-I dare...(walks away)*stop* Nny here is some blood ... The small carton is my blood it should keep you wall from drying for at least a week... Bye guys ( leaves 18 gallons of blood) *walks away* ;( I'm over reacting but bye...

Nny: Thanks, but I didn't kiss anyone!

Micah: Next up is 8thstateofmatter

8thstateofmatter: Ask the irkens what happens when you pull, stroke, bent, twist, cut, or rip off an antenne. Then have everyone change into swim gear, and fill a pool with super filtered water so the irkens don't burn, and everyone jumps in after the thermostat is turned to 125 degrees. Ask Tak if she likes datr or zatr better, and she can't say neither, and she can't say datr to gain information. Ask Zim if he likes zatr or zagr or zadr the best, he can't say none, can't use it to gain information, and can't use zagr to torture Dib. Then give them both infinate nachos for their trouble and ask Tak what her accent is. Gir get to rode a pig. Now ttfn

Micah: Well, let's find out! *takes Zim's antenne and pulls it, causing him to yelp, strokes it, and Zim purrs, bends it, and Zim's eyes widen, twists it, causing another yelp, cuts it, yelp, and rips it off, causing him squirm on the floor until a new one grows back*

Everyone: *is suddenly in swim gear*

Micah: Um kay, the water's ready

Everyone: *jumps in and leaps out after getting burned by the hot water*

Tak: I like DaTr better

Zim: Do I have to?

Micah: *nods*

Zim: Zim perfers ZaGr

*Tak and Zim get infinate nachos*

Tak: British I think, I don't know either...

GIR: *rides pig and squeals happily*

Micah: Um... Homicidal Miz!

Homicidal Miz: I wish to say this...

I think I can relate to Nny..(I have a voice in my head I call narrator..Im serious!Hes sooo annoying.)So I let him live.

Zim:You have to make your leaders dress up in girl suits make them go to a water park and drop whales on them!

Gaz:You have to watch Dib play your game then spill it in apple juice and hug him afterwards(Without killing him.)

Dib:Zim is better than you big headed fool!Adress him as your master and be his servant for a chapter!

Red:Your mean to ZIM!Go watch the one of most horrible thing ever...Elmo!

Purple:You too!Watch...Hmmmmm...DORA!

Tak:You meanie!(Gives her oxygen tank and throws her into the ocean.)

Gir:I hate happy!Drain all happy from you!

And one last thing...Bring in Squee!

Nny: *hisses and glares at her* Like you have any control over whether I live or die!

Zim: NEVER.. okay. *zaps them with a ray that magically makes them appear in dresses and takes them to a water park*

Gaz: *eyes still taped open, screams*

Dib: *beats Gaz's high score then dunks it in apple juice*

Gaz: *stalks over to Dib after being untied, squeezes him, and drops him*

Dib: *gasps for air*

Dib: Zim.. is my master, I guess

Micah: Next episode, kay?

Red: NOOO!

Purple: AHH!

(Nny drags them to the back room)

Tak: *is drowning*

(Micah hooks up GIR to a machine and the happy gets drained from him*

GIR: *stares dully out to the crowd*

Squee: I-I'm already h-here!

Micah: Okay. Invader Izg

Inavder Izg: Dib:You are Awesome! (gives cupcake) Zim:YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! EAT MEAT DEMON BEAST FROM HELL ! Tak:you are awesome aswell! you get DONUTS! Gir: (snatches and runs) NNY:ANOTHER AWESOME PERSON! YOU GET...BLOOD FROM MY ARM!

Dib: *happily eats the cupcake*

Zim: *is forced to eat the meat and it fuses to his mouth*

Tak: *is revived and eats the donuts* Thanks

GIR: *happy returns*

Nny: Sweet *disappears*

Emma2679: HI! I have some dares! (wow I'm reviewing NOW?)(Naz: a little late dont'cha think?)

Dib:I don't think your head is big...*throws sandwitch at*

Gaz:YOU ANNOYING LITTLE SH!T! *Kicks in face* *takes gameslave outta her pocket* waves* look what I've got! *drops and floor and jumps on* XD

Zim:YOU ROCK! CAN I HELP YOU TAKE OVER THE WORLD? PLEASE? I'm irken ya know HERES A LAZER! SHOOT DIB IN THE EYE WITH IT! =D

tallest red:I hate you *KICKS* TELL ZIM THE TRUTH! STOP HIDING IT FROM HIM! YOU *Curses at in irken*!

Tallest purple:I hate you too *Kicks*

Tak:Heres a new ship even if you already have another ship use this as a extra or somethin *Gives space ship that blows up when she gets in it* GO ON! SEE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE ON THE INSIDE! :D

NNY:YOU ARE AWESOME! *Gives a cherry brainfreezy* OH YEAH! MY SISTER NAZ WANTS TO CALL YOU SOMETHIN! *Covers eyes while naz climbs on stange* Naz: heh heh YOUR WACKY! WACKY! WACKY! WAAAAAAAAACKY! XD *Stabs in belly with bucher kinfe* HA!

me: o_o okay I think I'm forgetting someone! OH YEAH GIR!

Gir:I LOVE YOU! *ives a rubber piggy and a waffle and a cupcake and a taco*

okay before I go NNY I dare you sing teenagers okay bye! *Grabs horribly mangled body of Naz* okay bye guys! Naz: Meh... *Both disapper in a cloud of black smoke*

Dib: *ducks and it hits Aaron again*

Aaron: WHAT THE HELL?

Gaz: ARGH! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN END YOUR MISERABLE GAME-RUINING LIFE BY SENDING YOU TO THE NIGHTMARE WORLD!

Zim: Yes, sure, whatever. *shoots Dib in the eye*

Nav: *tries to strangle Zim, but ninjas hold her back*

Red: *Quickly tells Zim the truth*

Zim: YOU'RE LYING!

Red: No I'm not!

Purple: *writhing on the floor*

Tak: *climbs into ship and a huge explosion happens, so big, Chuck Norris comes out of the Nightmare pit to laugh*

Nny: *twitches, pulls the knife out, twirls it, and brutally murders Naz*

GIR: *Squeals and runs around the stage*

Nny: *refuses to sing*

Micah: Okay, last but not least, we have Joytotheworlddannyphantom

Joytotheworlddannyphantom: Hey BABY! *squee* Oky-dAAAaaaAAY! I want to see Tak dance to lose your self

Tak: *dances*

DIB! I DEMAND YOU KISS... RED! *evil laughter* Yes. I'm a yaoi fangirl. Burn me.

Dib: *kisses Red and gags*

Zim: Kiss me. Or else you will be sent to the darkest realm where no one will hear you scream, whimper, or yell. No one will come to rescue you and then... the tallests will abondon all hope of your survival, and give your mission to Tak. Where she will destroy all remains of your multated body, and I will continue to laugh. Rejection is strongly frowned apon here in my realm...

Oh this isn't my realm? Well, it's still frowned apon.

Zim: *fearfully kisses Joy*

Nny: You have all permission ways to murder and/or kill me, seeing as within the space of five minutes I will be fully healed and fly before you can mutate my body futher than it is. Yes. I talk alot. Also, have a brainfreezy mashine. No longer do you have to wait or experience those bastards on the street.

Nny: Uhmm... okay?

Prof. Membraine: Go fuck yourself.

Micah: *cough* Professor Membrane is dead... *glances over at the body*

Gaz: If you decide on which to offer me a trip to your nightmare realm, do be reminded, my nightmare realm occupy's no weapons, gaming devices, or tecnoligy. All that exists are books. Also, you are not permitted into my dream realm anymore, as you MUTATED it to your desires. I only managed to fix it yesterday!

Gaz: *sulks*

Giir/GIR: Go fuck yourself you evil over exited MONSTER. And stop refering me to 'Angel lady'. For you will be refered to my Realm of Darkness. Were no one is happy and there are no cupcakes, suck monkeys piggys or any other dispisable object you desire. Yes. Nothing exists there but sadness and comfort in a corrupting and darkening way.

GIR: Aw, the Angel Lady wants to play! *hugs Joy*

Micah: Hi again. Yes you can have whatever you desire, you can even have an apple Doom. Perhaps you desire one for the moment?

Micah: Nope! *sucks the straw of an Apple Doom* I alread have one

Purple: Go commit suicide or something (emo tallest) OR you can make a trip to my dream world? Were the grounds are... white paper flowers and... the sky is forever purple and... the clouds are candy... and I can stay there, without any pain or decay disturbing me from my love of you warm wind that whispers my wishes through the endless pine forests, were dappled sunlight shines through the trees and-

...Did I say that out loud?

Purple: *stares in fear*

Mimi: I do wish you would clean my room for me, but NO. you decided you'd ruin it. YOU. TURNED. IT. PINK. *Mimi is blinded with PINK HORROR* Now let's see how you deal with it, when pink is so bright it burns your eyes. HA!

MiMi: *squealing*

Invader M: I wish you good luck on any missions you recive, for you will surely fix any problems that become problems and-

Jen: JOY! STOP BEING SMART AND CONTINUE YOUR STORY!

Me: SHIT! Bye! *bows to Micah, Zim, Invader M, Nny and Purple* *flies away using black angel wings*

Micah: Umm... right. So, that's it for now! See you next time!

**Your Fucking Nightmare starts to play as curtain falls**

_**A/N: WHOO! I DID IT! NO MORE PROCRASTINATION! Yes, I realize it's still in chat-script, but I don't care. Report me, I'll just put it back up!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Such Horrible Things begins to play. As per usual, the curtain rises, to reveal Nny standing silently beside Micah as she shuffles through the thin stack of letters, frowing with dismay. Squee is cowering behind Micah's legs, and everyone else is tied to their chairs. Micah looks up, and begins the show.**_

**Micah: **Hello everyone, and welcome back to Insane Torture, where, obviously, these Invader Zim and JTHM characters are tortured insanely.

**Nny: **Yes, yes, yes. However, we have lost a lot of reviewers, which we need to get back to make the last episode worth getting our asses kicked. Literally...

**Micah: **True. Out first guest, as always, is Invader Nav!

**(Nav jumps up onto the stage and stands beside Dib)**

Nav**: **HA! Nny mimicked Zim! XD

YES! *hugs Dib, kisses his cheek* you get whatever your precious heart desires!

Dib**: **Uhm... *thinking*

DIE ZIM, LIZARD OF ... space? (That just sounded stupid)

Zim:Yes, yes it did.

Tak can go sky dive into my shark tank! Home to two Megladons called Flipper and Gumbo! Let's see what kills her first, the water or the sharks!

Tak**: **What, no, ahh!

(Nny throws her into the tank, and the sharks attack instantly, Irken blood and torn cloting flying)

GIR gets to FLY OVER EVERYONE!  
GIR:*flies around using the rockets in his feet* WHHHHEEEEEEE!

Die Red!

(Red gets dragged into the shark tank by Nny.)

Purple, SMOKE MACHINES RULE!

Gaz... I dunno. o.O

Gaz: *smirks*

YAY, CHIP THE ATTACK MONKEY! (For those of you who are confused, I gave Pur Chip in a story called Rise of the Stupid, which will be continued after That's all it Takes!)

Yay, Membrane is dead! I dance on his grave! *dances with Pedro the dancing skeleton*

Before I go sit in the audience again, I leave you all with a poem!

'When the moon is full and trees are bare

Walk through the cemetery if you dare.

Where skeletons rot and corpses fester

Locate the tomb with the skull of a jester.

Feed it the token, all shiny and new

It is then that CarnEvil will return for YOU!'

*evil laugh, kisses Dib* BYE! *jumps into audience*

Micah: Okaaayy...Whilst I'm thinking about it, we have a new arrival. *grins as a new chair rises from the stage, a struggling male who looked like Nny with shadowed skin and purple and black striped horns and clothing tied to it, his puprle eyes flickering black with fury* NIGHTMARE NNY! And! *another chair rose to show a female who looked just like her except with green eyes, black and green streaked hair and clothing tied up* NIGHTMARE MICAH! *she looks down at her next letter* Next we have Invader ZEZ. Great...

ZEZ: *flies in, but faceplants self in a pole* DAMMIT! *falls and crushes Purple* my bad! YES! Dib likes Nav! And the fact you updated makes it even better! Dib shall sing 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada to Nav! I know its a girl who sings it, but its just so damn CUTE! ALL of the lyrics! (Heh, I put a !)

Dib: *blushes and takes the mike Aaron offers him*

ZIM IS MINE! *hugs super tight*

Zim: LET ME GO, FILTHY HUMAN WORM BABY!

NNY! *hugs super tight too* I am a spider monkey! *gets knocked out by my ninja bodyguard, Effie*

Nny: *squirms out of her grasp and stands behind Micah, eye twitching*

Effie- sorry, she gets like that.*carries me away* AND NNY IS MINE!

Micah: LIES! NNY IS MINE! *hugs Nny close and watches ZEZ get carried out through narrowed eyes*

Nny: *huffs angrily* I am not owned! I am a human being! Unfortunately...

Micah: Would you rather me or her?

Nny: ...

Micah; Exactly. Anyway, now it's time for Aqua!

Aqua: *Appears in middle of stage sacring the living shit out of every one*

HAI! THE INSANE, YAOI FANGIRL HAS RETURNED!...*turns into a tiny purple anime kitteh* ...WTH! ...anyways...*glares at the cast*

ZIM: as I Mentioned a few seconds ago I is a yaoi fan...Kiss...Zim and Dib will kiss...on the lips...AND THEY WILL FUCKING LIKE IT! :U

Zim and Dib: DUDE! *get forced to kiss by Micah and Nny, gag and try to push each other away*

NNY: *Gives blood and a cherry Brainfreezy* The Blood is from my last kill...Human flesh tastes awesome! :3

Nny: ...I didn't need to know that, but okay! *accepts the blood and freezie and slips through the curtain*

Squee: *trying her best not to scare the living shit out of him* Squee...here...is a brainfreezy and a chocolate bar...

Squee: Umm... um... Thanks... *squees and hides behind Micah's legs again*

GAZ: ...hmmm almost forgot about you...new gameslave! *Holds out the latest G.S. model* DESTROYED! *Breaks it in half*

Gaz: *eyes twitches spastically* If I could move my arms- *gets cut off by Micah*

Micah: You are awesome! Thank yous for replying to my fanfiction!

Micah: Si` amegio. No problamo...

DIB: *Lands on his GIANT head* ...DIBBEH! DIE! *Pulls out a sho-jo magna and beats the living crap outta him* *Promptly pulls out a fork and stabs him 37 times in the chest* ...now if you will excuse me ...*Jumps to the middle of the stage* ...My head voices are havin' a rave party...And think i missed Gir...GIR! YOU, ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE WILL DO THE CHA CHA SLIDE! BAI! *disappears and the cha cha slide plays*

Dib: *twitching as Nav swears vengenace on Aqua*

GIR: YAAAAY! I'M DANCIN' LIKE A MONKEH! *dances as everyone else cowers away from the music*

Micah: *after the music stops* Oh my GOD that was awful!

Night: *slinks up behind her* You didn't even dance!

Micah: The music hurt my ears!

Night: *sigh*

Micah: Next, is Zim-Fan3000

Zim-Fan3000: It's BACK! YAY!

Nny: You have to watch Night kiss your true love. This will be torture for you AND him!

Nny: Meh.

Micah and Night: *pointing at each other* I'M NOT KISSING _THAT_!

Nny: Meh. *forces them to kiss*

Gir: Since you bum me out you can go jump in a hole and die there.

GIR: YAAAAY! *jumps into the hole*

Gaz: Sorry for killing your game slave...but for hurting Dib you get thousands of happy spikes lodged in you head! :)

Gaz: *as Aaron grags her away* What? AH! NOO! I'LL GET YOU!

Zim: Sadly...I am now a Dib/Zim fangirl and I must equally torture you guys...Call Night a freak and Nny Wacky.

Dib: Do exactly what Zim does.

Dib: *swallows as he gets pushed up to the two*

Zim: Zim is not afraid! *to Nny* Filthy human worm larvae! You're wacky!

Nny: *whips around to face him* WHAT?

Zim: Uhh... *runs off, Nny chasing behind*

Dib: *looks at Night* You're a freak!

Night: *looks down sharply, eyes turn black* What'd you say Big Head? *takes off after Dib, Nav following*

Prof. Membrane: HSSSS! EVIL DAD! MICAH CAN TORTURE YOU IN ANY WAY SHE WANTS!

Micah: Ah, he's already dead.

Everyone else: *cackles* Lock yourselves in a room with Mmy listening to Justin Beaber!

Bye! *dissappears*

Everyone else: *gets locked in the room* *screaming sounds*

(Scratching sounds as Key and Night claw their way through the door and back onstage, the others cramming themsleves through the hole to get through.)

Key: That... That was awful.

Night: I agree.

Gaz: *grinning widely, the happy spikes stuck in her skull* I liked it!

Everyone: *glances at her in fear, then relax when they see the spikes*

Micah: Okaaay. Next up is Heartofstone15

Heartofstone15: HELLO ALL YOU CRAZIES! Have I reviewed for this before? *shrugs* I don't know. Anyway, you must sacrifice one of your own to my personal realm so that I can sacrifice you to the vampire-werewolf-ninja-pirate-samurai-alien-monkey-penguin-zombie-plant-spider-demon dogs of hell and outer space! *takes a deep breath* Okay. Nny and Micah are exempt from the voting of doom. You come back when someone wants you in this realm but I must warn you; time is very weird in my world. A second here could be years there sometimes. Here is the voting box. *smacks box with VOTE on it on table* Keep in mind that if it's a tie, YOU ALL GO! MUHAHAHAHA! *puffs away in a cloud of illogical nonsense muttering about the length of this review*

Micah: Well, go vote.

Dib: *writes Zim on the paper and puts it in*

Night: *Zim*

Key: *Zim*

Gaz: *Zim*

Tallest: *Zim*

Zim: *Dib* (A/N: Bet y'all didn't see THAT one coming!)

GIR: *WAFFLES*

Squee: *sssssqqquuueeeee*

Micah: *reads the votes and makes a face of delight* Zim! You gets to go! *watches Zim get dragged away by Heartofstone15*

Zim: NNOOOOO!

Micah: Anyway. next up is InsanelyA.D.D.

InsanelyA.D.D.: OOO! Johnny! I need you to get Jimmy For ME!

Nny: I'm afraid to Ask, BUT...Why?

So I can do...things *people in audience gag* SHUT YOUR SHIT-SPEWING ASS FACE-FACES! At least you don't have to worry about Jimmy terrorising anyone anymore...Also Tallest *evil laughter Crazy look on her face* I shall KILL ALL THOSE WHO OPPOSE IRKEN POWER, FOR YOU!

Tallest: *are confused*

BECAUSE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU ALOT OF THOSE INGRATEFUL ASS MUNCHING TALLEST HATING FANS WOULN'T BE HERE...because if you did't send Zim to Earth then the series would have never happend! Think about that next time you try to kill them! *glares at the haters*

Nny: *drags Jimmy in*

*sees Jimmy* UNHOLY FIRE SHITTING DEMONS IT'S MMY! *grabs Jimmy by the shirt* Oh, and DIB Spontaneously combust...Also Nice to see another fan-fictioner likes Creature Feature! In honor of Curtis, and Erik You Will ALL sing to my favorite song by them! *that means The Greatest Show Unearthed, Grave Robber At Large, Six Foot Deep, Buried Alive, A Gorey Demise, Such Horrible Things, The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth, Bound and Gagged, Aim for the Head, and Look To The Skies* I'm just gonna sit here and watch *tapes Jimmy's mouth shut*

/\^/\ "I hear voices and they don't like you..." /\^/\

Mmy: *struggling, looking scared*

Nav: *screams when Dib combusts and tries to leap at InsanelyA.D.D but gets held back by Night and Key*

Aaron: Finally! Songs I like to play!

Micah: OOOH! *grabs the mike as Grave Robber at Large starts*

There is something strange, down by the cemetery,

Emptying the graves, left and right.

Ghastly schemes and ghoulish undertakings, underneath, the pale moonlight. *throws a mike to Nav*

Nav: Curse the day they invented the creamatory, what a foolish waste of potential sales.

It's a damn shame to discard inventory, think outside the box, when all else fails.

Micah and Nav: Death is my business, and business is good!

There's a grave robber at large,

Ripping bodies from hallowed ground!

Desicrate those who rest in peace, there's profit to be made from the recent deased!

Micah: Skeletal remains are safe in the ossuarary,

They're quite stale, and not worth a dime.

Don't think me a fiend, this is strictly monitary,

Fortune calls, and I'll answer this time.

Nav: In this occupation, timeing is instrumental,

A matter of hours can plummet the price!

The fact it's a crime, this is simply incidental,

Freshness is key, nothing else will suffice!

Micah and Nav: Death is my business, and business is good!

There's a grave robber at large,

Ripping bodies form hallowed ground!

Desicrate those who rest in peace,

There's profit to be made from the recent deeased!

(Gutair solo)

Micah: Midnight meetings inside the grave yard, cruntching numbers, breaking the Earth.

I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, even if things seem a bit preverse.

Nav: Though these deeds wiegh heavy, on my soul, I will no doubt sleep perfectly sound.

While you struggle, to keep your conscious, a garden of riches rots in the ground!

Micah and Nav: Death is my business, and business is good!

There's a grave robber at large,

Ripping bodies from hallowed ground!

Desicrate those who rest in peace,

There's profit to be made from the recent deceased!

Death is my business, and business is good!

Micah and Nav: *collapse, panting, as Night and Key take the mikes*

Key: A is for Amber, who drowned in a pool  
B is for Billy, who was eaten by ghouls  
C is for Curt, with desease of the brain  
D is for Daniel, derailed by a train  
Night: E is for Erik, who was buried alive  
F is for Frank, who was stabbed through the eye  
G is for Greg, who died in the womb  
H is for Heather, sealed in a tomb

Night and Key: One by one we bite the dust, kick the bucket and begin to rust, give up the ghost when you're numbers up, we all fall down!  
Ashes to ashes, bones to paste, you'll wither away in your resting place. Eternity, in a wooden case, we all fall down..

Key: I is for Issac, who lost his front brakes  
J is for Johnny, who was bitten by snakes  
K is for Katie, who was shot in the head  
L is for Larry, who bled and bled  
Night: M is for Marie, who was burned to a crisp  
N is for Nick, who was pummeled by fists  
O is for Olive, who lived life to fast  
P is for Pat, who swallowed some glass

Night and Key::

One by one we bite the dust, kick the bucket and begin to rust, give up the ghost when you're numbers up, we all fall down!  
Ashes to ashes, bones to paste, you'll wither away in your resting place. Eternity, in a wooden case, we all fall down..

Key: Q is for Quentin, who took the wrong trail  
R is for Renya, who rotted in Jail  
S is for Steve, who was shot with a bow  
T is for Tori, who froze in the snow  
Night: U is for Urich, who was trampled by hooves  
V is for Vanessa, who fell from a roof  
W is for Will, who was hit by a car  
X is for Xavier, who sunk in the tar  
Night and Key: Y is for Yessie, who fell from a plane  
Z is for Zach, who simp-ly went...INSANE!

**Maniacal lughing sounds as the curtain falls and the lights dim, the fans roaring their approval and dissatisfaction at the end of the show. A cloud of smoke rises and the words "UNTIL NEXT TIME" shimmer to life and disappear.**


End file.
